Country Stars
by Miss Mistake Maker
Summary: Reader lives in a small town and sees the two hunters, when suddenly her friends and family start randomly dying in the same area. As she learns more and bonds with the brothers, she gets more involved with the murders, but is she getting too close when she, a minor, starts falling in love with a demon-hunter who is uncontrollable and is starting to feel like part of the family?
1. Chapter 1

"(Y/N), did you finish your project for science yet?" Alice asked as she leaned against the girls group meeting place- the willow tree no one in the entire town dared to go near. At night in the summer, the four girls would climb the giant tree and look at the stars. (Y/N) would always tell her friends about the constellations, but they never remembered. Her mother was an astronomer while her dad was unknown to her. She would sit with her mother in the dining room every night, talking about whatever happened in school and her immaculate grades.

"I finished it last week, Alice."

"Don't tell me you finished it on the first day! You are such a kiss-up." Her friend groaned, then seeing a shooting star. "Look, a shooting star! Make a wish, (Y/N)!" The two girls closed their eyes as (Y/N) made a wish about getting out of this dead-end town. It was fairly small and everyone was friends. (Y/N) probably had the most friends, but no one would ever come as close as Alice,Candace , and Presley. "What did you wish for?"

"I wished to have something exciting happen in this dumb country town."

"I wished for a cute, mature boy since I know every single boy in our school and not one is on my level of awesome-ness. They are all annoying and disgusting. I don't want a boy, I want a man! A-"

"You want the impossible. A fantasy that you _know_ will never happen in real life. Face the facts, Alice. There is no guy who will _willingly _walk into this ghost town and sweep a high school girl off her feet. Never going to happen."

"Well, you're a downer today." Alice crossed her arms and pouted as (Y/N) sighed.

"I'm sorry, I've just been really stressed out. Between extra credit, normal school work, dance, and my mom, I can't find any peace of mind. Plus, my mom's got me thinking like a realist."

"Ew! Gross! Keep that disease away from me. I'd like to _not_ be buried next to the library, I want to live my life. Someday, I'm going to be a broadway star, living with my soulmate in a cute little city apartment."

"Than you better be the lead because those cute little places cost half a million." (Y/N) laughed as Alice pushed her over. "I'll only be a phone call away, for I'll be a famous author." (Y/N) smiled, thinking of all of the books and novels she would write.

As the girls joked and chatted, they were joined by their other two friends, Presley and Candace. Presley brought up graduation as the girls talked and immediately, (Y/N) said, "Stanford in California." The all teased her for already knowing without a single hesitation, but she knew it was meant for her.

As the night grew later, Presley spotted something. "Anyone else see that classic Chevrolet Impala 67 in black."

"I see the two hotties in the front seat." Alice smirked and (Y/N) shook her head in disapproval. "Let's go say hi."

"Are you crazy? What if they are felons?"

"Then we die. Let's go!" Alice pulled (Y/N) as Presley and Candace followed, both laughing.

"Hey there boys!" Alice struck up a conversation. "You lost? No one actually comes here for a reason unless they are lost or looking for a clean slate." She smiles at them flirtily as (Y/N) stayed hidden behind her two other friends. She took a look at the two and gave herself a mental pat on the back as the one driving flirted with Alice. "_Yup. Criminals looking for a hide out." _(Y/N) tried to slip away until Alice called to her.

"(Y/N)! Where are you going? We are gonna hitch a ride with them to the nearest motel. They need a place to sleep."

"I-I'm going to go home. Going to a motel with two strangers is not my type of thing, more yours." And (Y/N) ran to her car because she knew mouthing off the Alice would be the death of her. Little did she know that the man riding shotgun in the Impala was watching her run to her car. He got her plate number.

Later that night, (Y/N) was researching history for a certain boy in her class that asked her to do his homework- more like blackmailed because he knew that she was really watching "Smash" on her netflixs app during Science. She got out her calculator as a screen name popped up for her skype. It wasn't someone she knew, so she avoided the whole conversation with one word.

**MemeBabe54: Minor. **

**ColtChaser212: Not looking for that crap. (Y/N) right?**

**MemeBabe54: How fo you know my name? Tell me now or I track you down with the cops. **

**ColtChaser212: Easy there, (Y/N). I'm not looking to hurt you. I just want to know about that willow tree you were parked near tonight with those three other girls. Alice was one of them, wasn't she? **

**MemeBabe54: Are you one of those guys that were in the Chevy? This is insanely creepy. **

**ColtChaser212: Insanely creepy. Right. Just tell me about that tree and you'll never hear from me again. Promise. **

**MemeBabe54: Fine. Three or four years ago, a girl named Diana died there. I was a friend of hers. She was walking home when she saw someone dressed in black underneath it. She run to the closest friends house- mine, and tried to tell me that there was a boy with black eyes trying to kill her. After that, she was paranoid and she went to a therapist for two weeks. She was walking home again and she went under the long, flowery branches of the tree and later that night, I found her body with Presley, bloody and dead. She looked like she was beaten to death, but there was no sign of anyone else there. We were all in 8th grade. In three days, it will be the anniversary. Happy?**

**ColtChaser212: Don't go near that tree again until I contact you, okay? **

**MemeBabe54: And I should listen to you, why?**

**ColtChaser212: Because you could die if you don't. Got it?**

**MemeBabe54: Yeah right. Big, bad ghost of my dead friend is coming to get me. I'm shaking. I'm blocking you, too. Have a nice life.**

**MemeBabe54 is currently offline. They will receive any missed messages when they log back on. **

(Y/N) shut down her computer and changed into her favorite pink and black polka-dot, fluffy pajama set of a tank top and pants. "Stupid, creepy dude. trying to scare me. telling me about _my _hometown. You got here two hours ago, man." She got in bed and hit the light, cuddling her favorite blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, (Y/N) had a dream about those two guys and her friends, all lifeless under the tree with her holding the knife. She woke up in a sweating and crying state. Since she was a silent crier, she just held herself. In the morning, she didn't remember it at all. .She just grabbed her mint green and blue backpack, a red apple, and her extra charm bracelet, and left for school. As she slide into her cream Volkswagen Beetle, she found a note on the front seat.

**Be ready.**

"_Only Diana left notes like that." _(Y/N) thought to herself. She shrugged and assumed she was going crazy. As she turned into the school parking lot, she saw Alice get out of the car near where Candace and Presley were. She smiled and parked her car, walking to the girls. "Hey guys. What's up? I have _got_ to tell you about-"

"No thanks. I'm not really interested in what _you_ have to say." Alice spoke up as Candace glared at (Y/N) and Presley looked down with guilt.

"Alice, what's wrong? It's _me!_ We've known each other our whole lives. What's going on?"

"You ditched us last night. You were too scared to hang with those guys and it turns out that they were in the FBI." Alice carefully tossed her hair and turned her back on (Y/N). "You should have trusted me and lived on the edge for just once. I don't get why you didn't trust me. I thought we were friends, but I guess not." Alice started walking away. .

"Why couldn't you just trust us, (Y/N)? I don't get it! We trust you to do everything and you just run from us on this one, tiny thing?" Candace huffed and followed Alice to their lockers

Presley quietly walked to (Y/N). "I left before they could get me in the car. I said my mom texted me and needed me home ASAP." She smiled at (Y/N) and looped her arm with (Y/N)'s. "I'm still your friend. We have each other, right?"

"Right." (Y/N) smiled at each other and giggled, walking to class. Before they got inside the building, (Y/N) had to lock her car and looking back toward the parking lot, she spotted a very specific, very rare car. From the late 60's, actually.

Sitting in 5th period Statistics-Honors, (Y/N) heard her name called from the teacher. "(Y/N)! The principal would like to speak with you." As she got up, she heard the "ohh's," as if _she_ of all students was about to get in trouble. She sat outside Principle Steinway's office, ready for whatever award they were about to give her. What she was giving was the exact opposite of what she was hoping, or planning for. She was greeted with the two guy from last night, in suits. Each one stood when she entered.

"Miss (Y/L/N), please meet Agents Sam Dragner and Dean Valencia." (Y/N) stood spectacle of the two. She sat in the furthest chair. "They've asked to interview you on the recent death-"

"Death? Death of who?" Her eyes seemed to pop from her head as she asked. Everyone knew everyone in this town, so why didn't she know?

"The death of Poppy Gilton." (Y/N) sank in her seat. She knew Poppy. She was a ten year old, also past under the willow tree two months ago, that (Y/N) mentored last year.  
"And the recent death of Sarah Brins."

"Sarah Brins… The hair stylist at Chop and Cuts?" (Y/N) stood astonished. Sarah was her next door neighbor and her mom's friend. She was like a distant aunt to (Y/N).

"She died this morning under that willow tree I always see you and your friends sitting and doing homework under." Principle Steinway concluded.

"Yes, we used to hang out there. I don't think it will be happening anymore." (Y/N) looked down, remembering her little talk with Alice and Candace this morning.

"Well, these men would like to interview you, but I wanted your permission before I left you to their care." (Y/N) looked up, frozen in the decision. "Is that alright by you?"

"Yes, of course. Who says no to the FBI?" (Y/N) joked, but on the inside, she was nervous. She had basically turned them down last night _and_ called one of them a creep, not forgetting she blocked them and didn't give them the full truth. She was too afraid of this. She glued her eyes to the floor as her principal left. Once she was gone, Agent Valencia started with questions.

"So, you're (Y/N), right? Drive a cream bug, have a skype, hang out with Alice-"

"Yes, except for the last one. Thanks to you taking her to a motel, we aren't friends because apparently I'm 'not edgy enough' to be her friend." (Y/N) folded her arms. "What's the point of this? You obviously know all you need to know about that stupid tree. Why am I here-"

Dean cut her off with a menacing stare and a cut-throat attitude, not to mention that his voice dropped lower than Adam's cage. "You're here because you lied to the FBI, you knew about all of the murders, and you still can't look us in the eyes. Look at me, da-"

"Dean, calm down. If you scare her, we'll never get the answers." The taller one said, giving a stern and funny look to Dean.

"You try talking to her. It's like trying to crack a brick wall with a baby's rattle." Dean huffed and turned to look out the window.

"Hey." Sam moved his chair closer and smiled a little, using a more tender voice. "I'm sorry about him. He is rough around the edges."

"Is he always so rude and acidic?"

"_Acidic_?" Dean looked at Sam with a face of disbelief and confusion. "Sam, what does that even _mean?_"

"It means you're being a jerk." Sam concluded as Dean rolled his eyes and mumbled a name for Sam. (Y/N) laughed. "So, (Y/N), can you tell us anything else about the tree? Maybe something someone said or did that sounded… sketchy?"

"Like, as if they would murder these people?"

"Yeah, maybe they all had a connection or all something?" Sam questioned gently and (Y/N) thought.

"Well, I was friends with all of these people. Diana was my closest friend, Sarah was like family, and I mentored Poppy, so she was like a little sister." (Y/N) shrugged. "Are you trying to say that someone here could have killed these people?"

"More like something." Dean mumbled.

"What do you mean some_thing?"_ (Y/N) said in shock.

"I… didn't think you could hear that. You've got batman hearing or something?"

"Don't change the subject. Are you trying to say like an animal or creature did this to these people?" (Y/N) stood up and walked in between Dean and Sam. "Tell me!" She all-but-shouted.

"Ok, but not here. Not now." Sam agreed. "Can you meet us after school-" He was cut off by a scream coming from outside. The three rushed out toward the willow as well as many students and faculty members.

They were met with the death of Alice Ackles and Presley Padalecki. "Presley?!" (Y/N) screamed as the two men held her back from the crime scene. Above the two laying on the ground was the words, written in blood, "Death Is A Nice Answer," with two tests from Science in both girls' hands.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, (Y/N) made her way to the motel. She decided to go to the guys because people were starting to think that the death was her fault, but the Principal testified along with the two males who were full of secrets and mystery. She knocked on their door and without checking, Sam opened up, a gun in hand. "(Y/N). What are you doing here?" "I want to help as much as I can." (Y/N) said, walking in and seeing the weapons on the bed. She caught the glimpse of Dean sharpening a knife and loading a gun. "I just knew you two were law breaking, country traveling-" "Heros?" Dean smiled a million-dollar smile, but (Y/N) wasn't having it. "No. Lunatics." She looked around as Dean's smile faded and Sam laughed. "You have _no_ idea." He stated with a smile. "Now, to start helping, I'm going to the library. I think you should come with me, so that Dean can go ask around about the most recent deaths and the families can help fill in some blanks. That ok?" "Just answer this first. Are you two actually in the Federal Bureau of Investigation?" "No." The two answered at the same time, Sam with a guilty face and Dean with a proud one. Once (Y/N) and Sam were at the library, they hit the books. After a while, the two were seated on the floor with the laptop on Sam's lap and the town records in (Y/N)'s lap. "Hey, didn't you say they were all your friends?" "Yeah, why?" "Does your mom have enemies?" "Not that I know of, why?" "They could be taking their anger out on you instead of your mom maybe…" "Hoping for a teen depression or suicide?" "Bingo." "Well, my mom did have a rival in high school named Betty Clearwater. She claims that my mom was always stealing things like her spot in cheerleading, her boyfriend, her friends, her grades." "How do you steal grades?" "Who even knows?" (Y/N) laughed a little and flipped through the book. "Hey Sam?" "Yeah?" "Would records of psychotherapy and insane asylum tantrums be helpful?" "Yes!" Sam looked over (Y/N)'s shoulder into the book, making her shiver from her personal space being broken by an almost-complete stranger. "You cold?" "No, I'm fine." She flipped through the book to psych-records. "Says here that she had 14 freak-outs and 5 failed breakouts." "So, we're dealing with someone who just randomly kills her old arch enemy's daughter's friends?" "Sam, she died ten years ago when I was 7." (Y/N) turns to Sam and the two are way too close for (Y/N)'s comfort. She tried to back away, but she hit the bookshelf. Sam backed up, also hitting the shelf, but soon seeing his breath in a fog. "What was _that?_" "We need to leave now." He barely whispered and grabbed her hand and his laptop, running toward the doors. The doors slammed shut and he pounded a fist on them. "Grab anything iron." He said sternly and rushed her into the employee's only room. Once inside, they locked the door and Sam grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen area as (Y/N) grabbed a pot. "You see her, you swing that pot, ok?" "Got it!" Sam started spreading salt by the doors and windows before the two heard a scream from someone out there. "Michelle is dead near the tree!" Sam and (Y/N) heard the librarian, Ms. Parkins, scream from the exit. The two exited the room and ran out to the tree, near her house. As they reached it, the blood from (Y/N)'s dead mom was spilling into the grass. The woman was hung, eyes still open. (Y/N) fell to her knees as she watched the woman who gave birth to her, killed by what should have been a fictional creature. "Sam, how do we kill this ghost?" She was mad now. More than mad, actually. She was beyond revenge into just plain scary. She wanted to end whoever did this to her mother. "Find the body, salt it, and burn the bones." "Problem. Betty was cremated." Both boys looked at (Y/N) seriously. "She drowned herself in the lake right outside of town." "Well, this is a jolly, old town, isn't it?" Dean shook his head. "Freakin' Main Street USA is a dirty, old, creepy, suicide-filled place with teens doing illegal stuff and ghosts who need therapy." "Wait. You said that your friend, Diana, said something about a boy with black eyes. Do you know anyone with witchcraft?" "Diana's mom was, but she left town right after Diana died." "Anyone else? Think, (Y/N), because you seem to be the next victim. Any body that could be doing this?" (Y/N) eyes widen. "Can someone… make a deal with these black-eyed people?" "Who made a deal?" "Diana. She said that he only wanted her soul and for anything she wanted. She said she'd think about it. The next day, her mom formed 3rd stage brain cancer and I begged Diana not to make the deal, but she did anyway, although the deal changed. He said he wanted more, so she gave her soul and all of ours for her mother." (Y/N) looked down and swallowed. "I'm going to die, right?" Sam hugged her. "We won't let that thing touch you, ok? I promise, but you're going to need to trust us." "We kill this thing, right?" "Yes." "Than it's a deal." She smiled. "Well, prepare yourself for your first hunt. We're going after a demon." 


End file.
